<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be careful when exploring caves; you never know what you'll find by crushing83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279154">Be careful when exploring caves; you never know what you'll find</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushing83/pseuds/crushing83'>crushing83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bullets and Blades [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fast &amp; Furious (Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bard is reincarnated, Bard lives many lives, Crossover, M/M, Modern AU, Owen having strange dreams, Placeholder tag, Reincarnation, Reincarnation AU, Thranduil confesses, Thranduil considering a life of crime, Thranduil has a daughter too, a member of Dom's team is an elf, a member of Dom's team is half-elven, a member of Owen's team is an elf, bad things happen to elves, but I'm not sure yet, hint of Legolas/Aragorn, playing it fast and loose with Fast &amp; Furious canon, playing it fast and loose with Tolkien's mythology, poor use of elvish, pre-Furious 6, somehow Thranduil finds him every time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushing83/pseuds/crushing83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel and Vegh hope that members of their kin are among the Hidden People's numbers. Letty hopes to learn a bit of what it means to be half-elven. Owen hopes Thranduil reconnects with his daughter. And Thranduil? He isn't sure what he's expecting from his encounter with the secretive group of elves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bard of Laketown/Thranduil, Bard the Bowman/Thranduil, Owen Shaw (Fast and the Furious)/Thranduil (Tolkien), Owen Shaw/Thranduil, Past Bard the Bowman/Thranduil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bullets and Blades [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/253471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thranduil wanted to scream in joy and exhilaration, but he knew silence was a part of their stealthy drop into the elves' territory so he held onto the impulse and tried to savour the experience of the freefall without making any noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all his years, he had never experienced such a thing. Skydiving had never appealed to him; he would certainly reevaluate that dislike going forward. The wind rushing past him was unlike anything he had ever experienced while jumping from tree to tree as a young elf (once outside of Oropher's stifling supervision). The danger set his heart racing. The fact that Owen was nearby, sharing the experience with him, made it all so much better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the altimeter on his wrist beeped, he tugged on the parachute. A deep </span>
  <em>
    <span>oof</span>
  </em>
  <span> was yanked out of him as the parachute expanded and forcefully braked his fast descent. Across the plateau, he could make out the black shadows of Owen, Tauriel, Vegh, and Letty; he watched them until the ground was closer and he had to prepare for his landing. His knees complained, but it wasn't too bad, and he was still able to quickly turn and gather up his chute before anyone else landed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thranduil?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned at the sound of Vegh's hushed voice, a wide grin on his face, and he removed his goggles. Like him, she was wearing all black, including a black woolen cap to hide her braided hair; like him, she was grinning wildly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was… excellent," he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, breathlessly, and nodded. "It's been a while since I've done such a fast and hard jump," she said, unhooking her harness before starting on his. "I forgot how the wind in my ears sounded." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like song," Tauriel added as she approached them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thranduil seemed to know when Owen was close—a sensation of proximity in his chest, somehow, began to build. He looked around and sighted him quickly. Unlike the elves, Owen needed night-vision goggles to navigate the terrain; Letty had better eyesight than him, but she, too, chose to wear the goggles because she wasn't comfortable without them. The goggles' sheen, although fairly matte, made them easy to catch through the low vegetation as they marched towards the trio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at Owen, but did not approach. Even though their mission wasn't for a job, Owen still had his military demeanor and Thranduil did not want to interrupt his mindset with affection. The territory was dangerous to infiltrate, on several levels, and he understood that Owen felt as if they were intruders—even if Erulissë assured them they were welcome to visit, even if she could not because Toretto and O'Conner moved to infiltrate Braga's operation more quickly than they'd anticipated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are they meeting us here?" Owen asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegh shook her head. "Erulissë said we need to walk to a ridge. West. Two clicks. Someone will meet us there," she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. "Wrap up the gear. We'll carry it with us," he instructed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegh had already taken Thranduil's parachute and harness. Tauriel helped Letty with hers, once her own was removed and bundled. On his own, Owen handled his rig with capable efficiency. Together, they carried their gear and trudged as silently as possible towards their goal. Vegh walked in the front; Tauriel walked in the back. Letty was only truly comfortable with Tauriel, so she lingered behind Thranduil and Owen, giving them the illusion of semi-privacy as they wandered in the darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You good?" Owen asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thranduil smiled. "Yes, I enjoyed the jump immensely," he admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you might be nervous—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She might not be here. It's been a long time since Erulissë saw her here," Thranduil whispered, waving his free hand in a falsely dismissive gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm on your side," Owen murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thranduil let his shoulder brush Owen's shoulder. "I know. Thank you," he said in a low, soft voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, they trudged in silence, hands occasionally brushing but never lingering more than a second or two. Owen kept scanning the horizon; Thranduil, too, was watching for signs of movement, but he was listening more than looking. Aside from the local flora and fauna, the area was still and silent; it was peaceful and rugged and beautiful, and Thranduil assumed that was why they'd chosen that particular area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the footsteps at the same time as Vegh and Tauriel did. Owen followed Thranduil's lead, stopping a step after he stopped, but Letty hadn't been paying as close attention as she should have been. Thranduil understood that it was difficult to expand one's senses in such a polluted, loud world, but he did not approve of the disadvantage she forced herself to have by refusing or avoiding to learn all she could do. With a roll of his eyes he knew she couldn't see, he caught her with one arm as she stumbled into him; he helped her right herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Friend or foe?" Owen asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could say anything, Tirithon stepped out of the shadows, a smile on his usually serious face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thranduil had known he was still alive, but seeing him loosened some of the anxiety in his chest. He'd been an advisor, at times, but especially when the forest had started to decay around their first stronghold, since he was very passionate about nature. He'd helped with the design and construction of their new underground. He'd traveled within Doriath's borders, after the loss of the protective girdle; he'd seen the ruin of Menegroth's sweeping arches and decorative supports, all of it acting together like a forest made out of stone. When Thranduil had wanted something built to honour that stronghold, for their own home, after Amon Lac, Tirithon had helped in that endeavour. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Iston i nîf dhîn,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tirithon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegh laughed. "I should hope you recognise us, after everything," she replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were close enough, she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He caught her and hugged her back; he only released her to reach for Tauriel, who also shared an embrace with him. He greeted Letty with a nod, and she returned it. Thranduil assumed they'd met once or twice, because she didn't seem too surprised to see him. After Tirithon's gaze moved to Thranduil and Owen, his smile softened. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hîr vuin,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said. "And King Bard. It is an honour to see you both. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I mâr nîn i mâr dhîn." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen raised his hands. "I am not the king," he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tirithon nodded. "Of course. It's just… you have his certainty, more than most of the others," he said. He extended his hand. "My name is Tirithon." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Owen Shaw," Owen replied as they shook hands. "Are you one of Thran's—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Loyal subjects? Yes," Tirithon replied, smiling again. "There are a few of us here. The caves remind us of our home in the Greenwood." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Thranduil was still puzzling over Tirithon's words about Owen's demeanor, and the demeanor of some of the others over the long expanse of time, Tirithon's most recent response caught his attention. He stared at his former advisor and blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll see," Tirithon said, misinterpreting Thranduil's confusion, in a soft voice. "We're not all here. Just a handful. But. If you have need of us…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I thought… I thought I was alone for so long," Thranduil whispered. "And now, I find out…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You never have to be alone again, my lord," Tirithon said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He already knew that. Owen and Vegh were by his side as long as the team worked together. Tauriel would always be in and out of his life. The idea that some of the people from his first life were still there, and still willing to be in his presence… it was a heady thought that stirred up a long of emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Owen seemed to sense something of his turmoil. He reached out and took Thranduil's hand into his. His light squeeze pulled him from his thoughts and drew his attention to Owen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine," he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's all right if you're not," Owen murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that reminder, Thranduil smiled at him and nodded. He could ponder and wonder and fall apart later; in that moment, he had one more person from his old life in his new life, and there was the promise of more. He would see the experience through to the end and then think through it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," he said. "I have you and Vegh and Tauriel. And Tirithon." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tirithon grinned when they both turned to look at him again. "Come, then, and I'll take you to the entrance of Daehûbel," he offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thranduil nodded again, squeezed Owen's hand, and set off when Tirithon started to walk back into the shadows. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:<br/>Iston i nîf dhîn = I know your faces<br/>Hîr vuin = My lord<br/>I mâr nîn i mâr dhîn = My home is your home (formal)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was going to write a big fight here... but I just couldn't. Things are going to be hard enough in the future, and I wanted to give Thran a break...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After quickly scaling down a rocky cliff for thirty feet, they leapt, one at a time, onto a ledge and slipped behind a narrow waterfall. Owen chuckled when he saw the hidden hallway, shaking his head slightly as the reason for their journey became clear; his laughter died as soon as he walked to the end of the corridor and was greeted with warm light and carved columns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thranduil smiled and looked up at the cavernous entry room. He could see echoes of Amon Lac and his own halls; he could also see echoes of Menegroth. In the small balconies on some of the columns, he could see Lothlórien's influence. There were modern influences, too. Electric security was installed; he suspected there were also computers and phone chargers in more private rooms. It was a beautiful melding of what they were once and what they'd had to become to survive. Elven energy swirled around them and made it even more like home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never been here," Owen said. "But…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is similar to my halls, perhaps you've seen them in your dreams," Thranduil murmured as he reached out and touched one of the columns. The stone looked as if it were a tree. "It feels like home." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegh and Tauriel, too, were enthralled. Neither of them had been to Daehûbel before. That surprised Thranduil, when they'd admitted they'd only heard rumours of the place but had never known the location, but he knew it was difficult when they weren't all in constant contact and when they were desperately protecting the few secrets they had left in their possession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thranduil wasn't sure what Letty was thinking or feeling. She seemed rather blank. That alone suggested she was feeling a lot, but he couldn't pinpoint a direction for her mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome, Elvenking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes snapped to the other side of the room. While Tirithon had disappeared from sight, through a side door, two male elves stood with two female elves: Idhrenion, one of Celeborn's friends; Laermeluion, Lothlórien's most prized minstrel, once upon a time; Alya, Galadriel's closest (which wasn't saying much, from what little Thranduil understood of her) confidante after her husband, Gandalf, and Elrond; and Filegethiel, one of the gatherers from his own kingdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been Filegethiel who had spoken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Filegethiel," Thranduil murmured, nodding his head. "I am heartened to see you well." He looked at the others. "And you three. Idhrenion, Laermeluion, and Alya. It has been a long time. I thought you all would have sailed with your Lord and Lady." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idhrenion shook his head, his long auburn braid slipping off of his shoulder. "I couldn't leave the trees alone, my lord," he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smirk, Laermeluion said, "And I couldn't leave him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thranduil looked from one to the other and smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Edregol mhaer,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said with another nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all greeted Owen, too, as if he were royalty—which Owen accepted as gracefully as he could—but their greetings with Tauriel and Vegh were far more informal. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ada?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the joyful clamour as they reunited, everyone heard the whispered question and turned. Tauriel gasped. Thranduil was sure his heart stopped beating; he could not have drawn enough air to gasp, even if he desired it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellasiel stood in another doorway, off to the side and between the two that had been used already. Tirithon was behind her, his hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nan i ‘aear ah in elin,'' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thranduil whispered. "I never knew if I'd see you again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After releasing Owen's hand, he took one step and then hesitated. He looked down, briefly, before looking up at her again. It hurt to look away from her. The last time he'd seen her, they'd treated each other terribly; he never wanted to look away from her again. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms and never let her go; he was fairly certain she'd never allow it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Díheno nin."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At his whispered plea, Vegh and Tauriel (along with almost everyone else, apart from Owen and Letty) inhaled sharply. They understood the choice of language he deliberately made; they understood the situation between father and daughter and Thranduil's need to ask forgiveness in such a formal way. Owen reached out and put his hand on Thranduil's lower back, offering comfort; Thranduil waited for Bellasiel's response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes filled with tears as she smiled. "I was going to say the same thing," she admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolstered by her words, Thranduil left the safety of Owen's side and walked towards her. She met him in the middle of the room and opened her arms; he caught a brief glimpse of an unnaturally shortened left arm, cut off beneath her elbow, before she was wrapping him up in a hug and all thought left his mind. He returned the embrace quickly and firmly, rubbing her back in firm strokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We both aimed accurate arrows in our battle," Thranduil whispered back. "Your departure… the fracture between us, I carried that grief, too… always, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sellig."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bellasiel pulled back and looked into his eyes. Her eyes were a mirror of his eyes, icy blue, but hers still possessed the fire that his had lost over the centuries. She wore her hair long and free, like he preferred to do; the last time he'd seen her, she still favoured intricate braids. She'd matured, taking that restless spark inside of her and turning it into something that smoldered and burned; he regretted missing the changes in her and lamented the fact they'd been walking the earth, together but apart, for so many years. He hoped he'd be able to get to know her during the visit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she asked. "You look tired." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The last year has been… educational," he admitted, smiling a bit. He shook his head and let his small smile fade. "I did not realise I wasn't alone. I did not realise that these atrocities were happening. I thought…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always alone, even when you don't have to be," she scolded. Her small smile softened her words. "Have you finally learned that lesson?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am in the process of learning it," he said. "I have help in that endeavour." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile stretched. "Good." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what have you learned?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellasiel tilted her head, ducking her chin down a bit. "There is always more than what I can see—even with my elf eyes," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thranduil leaned forward and pressed his forehead into hers. She sighed and closed her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you might have sailed with Legolas," she said. "I wanted to see him off, but… there were so many people, and… and maybe you told him I was dead—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never told him that," Thranduil assured her. "I told him you… well. Not much, in the beginning, I'll admit. I've made so many different mistakes with both of you. But, when he was old enough to ask, I said you'd chosen to sail to avoid fading after Meldiriel's death." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellasiel snorted. "He must be furious with us both," she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is a strong possibility of that," Thranduil agreed. "I promised to give Valinor serious consideration, but, at the end, he knew I would not go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she leaned away from him, her eyes drifted over his face. "We have much to talk about. Many repairs to make, many stories to tell," she said, smiling. "But, let's get you and your entourage settled in your assigned suite. I need you to take off that hat and unbraid your hair. I need some normalcy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thranduil chuckled as he eased away from her. His hands settled on her shoulders for a moment as he studied her, taking in as much of her as he could see, and then he slid his arms along her arms. He timed his movements so he cupped the end of her left arm at the same time he squeezed her right hand. End to end, he held her. He wanted to know how she'd been injured, but it wasn't an immediate curiosity. He smiled at her and tilted his head to one side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps I prefer these sorts of woolen caps," he joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never!" Bellasiel gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to turn, keeping her close at his side as he faced the group with whom he'd arrived. Vegh and Tauriel </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Owen were smiling back at them. Thranduil nodded at Vegh and Tauriel; at Owen's pleased expression, he blushed and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bellasiel, I believe you know one of my travelling companions," he said. "First, I'd like to formally introduce you to my Owen." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Your?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bellasiel teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thranduil rolled his eyes and ignored his nerves. He reached out for Owen's left hand; Owen took it and gave it a squeeze before weaving their fingers together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must be quite the man for my father to see value in you," Bellasiel said once she turned her focus to Owen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never one to back down from a challenge, Owen met her gaze. His eyes were steely, at first, almost narrowed as he looked at Bellasiel; however, a moment after their eyes met, his unfocused and widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Gi suilon,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Owen said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellasiel, like everyone else, blinked. When she spoke, she turned slightly towards Thranduil. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Owen pêd edhellen?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. "Mostly pet names and other terms of endearment," he replied. He squeezed Owen's hand. "Owen? Are you remembering something?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he came back to the present moment, Owen gave himself a shake. He blinked as he looked from Bellasiel to Thranduil. He glanced at her once more before he gave Thranduil his full attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I met her before. No. Bard did. He knew you have a daughter," Owen said, his voice suddenly rough. "She… she used to visit the outskirts of the territory. He saved her once, when he was hunting for game. Huge spider wandered too close to the coast. They talked. When he was king, he sent a thrush for her, just to—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thranduil's free hand came up to his mouth as his eyes filled with tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just to ensure I'm still alive," Bellasiel said. "And to try to convince me to make the trek into Mirkwood with him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bard had known. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bard had known. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thranduil's lingering guilt that he had not given all of himself to Bard both intensified and shattered, all at the same time. How had that beautiful man given his love to Thranduil and seen him worthy of such a gift? Thranduil had lied about having a daughter! He'd pretended Legolas had been his only child. All the while, Bard had let the lie live; he had gone out of his way to reach out to her. He had trusted Thranduil with his own daughters, even though he must have realised how poorly Thranduil had treated his own—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting aside his thoughts, he wiped his cheeks and tried to smile. "He never told me," he admitted. He squeezed Owen's hand. "I'm sorry my past keeps intruding on you," he added quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen squeezed his hand again and said, "It isn't your fault. It's no one's fault." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope we'll have time to talk—about the present and </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> life—while you're with us, Owen," Bellasiel said. "I'd like to get to know my father's soulmate." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I'd like to get to know my soulmate's daughter," Owen said, nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thranduil sniffed and gestured towards Tauriel. "This is Tauriel. She was captain of my guard after Velossfaeniel," he explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Agórel vae,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bellasiel praised Tauriel, with a slight bow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel's eyes widened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Le vilui,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said, accepting that praise. After clearing her throat, she said, "I've heard great things about you. From other soldiers. From Thranduil, once he admitted the truth of you to me. I would like to spar at some point, to ensure my skills are still sharp, if you are interested in putting me through my paces." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thranduil could have kissed Tauriel. Instead of suggesting if she were </span>
  <em>
    <span>able, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tauriel looked past whatever perceived weakness others might assume Bellasiel demonstrated and she saw a fighter, still. She was speaking with the warrior, her language not suggesting a problem or allowances that needed to be made to rectify the problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellasiel grinned. "Yes, that sounds excellent," she said. She looked at Vegh. "Would you like to join us?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a warrior, too, and Vegh responded as such, grinning ear to ear and nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thranduil looked over their group and watched Letty for a moment. He released Owen's hand and moved around the others. When he was at her side, she looked away from the walls and met his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to introduce you to my daughter," he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letty swallowed and nodded. Thranduil smiled and guided her to the front of the group, away from where she'd been hidden behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bellasiel, this is Letty Ortiz," he said. "I do not know if you met Mirima, but she is her daughter. She is Peredhel. We brought her with us because we hoped it would be helpful in learning all that she is and can be, in a place safe from the dangerous gaze upon us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the past, Bellasiel might have shirked diplomacy and manners. In that moment, though, Bellasiel acted every inch a leader as she smiled and extended a hand to Letty for shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never met your mother, but I've heard great things about her," she said. "We have Peredhil here, too, and you might find speaking with them enlightening. And, you're always welcome to join us as we spar and train for fun." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letty shook her hand and nodded. "That'd be good," she said. "Both options. I… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nana</span>
  </em>
  <span> was… well. We didn't talk much about everything. And I'm already twitchy being this far underground."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hopefully, you'll get used to it," Bellasiel said, still smiling. "Some of us grew up in cavernous dwellings, so this feels like home. But, there is an observatory near the top where you can see the sky. Tomorrow morning we could watch the sun rise."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about the sunset," Letty suggested, eyebrows raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellasiel nodded and looked away to land on the group of elves observing them. Thranduil followed her gaze; he could see the serious expression on Tirithon's face and he knew there were questions being prepared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ask," Thranduil demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tirithon blinked. "My lord?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have questions written all over your face," Bellasiel said, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cheeks flushed. "I just… Erulissë didn't explain why now, after all this time," he said. "I've been trying to determine…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why we are really here?" Thranduil asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Tirithon's (slightly abashed) nod, he shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Most importantly, I wanted to find my daughter and see with my own eyes that she lives and breathes in this world. I wanted to meet with more of my kin. I wanted to provide our young Peredhel with some depth to her culture that she cannot safely obtain in the world of men," Thranduil said, taking two slow steps towards him and their group of observers. "And, we want to discuss with you the acts of abuse and torture against the Eldar. We have been looking into what we can, on our own, and I hope we can discuss and share information, as a group." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the same door Bellasiel had chosen for her entrance, another pair of figures stood. Thranduil heard them before he saw them; when he turned, he felt another shock delivered to his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galion, of all the elves, stood next to a woman with warm skin and dark, thick hair bound in two long braids. They weren't touching, but they were close; they seemed comfortable with each other, at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can certainly help Letty, as we're in the same boat," the woman said. "And I believe we all have information to share." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She left Galion's side and walked towards the group of arrivals to Daehûbel. She bowed in front of Thranduil and Owen; after she straightened, she nodded to Vegh, Tauriel, and Letty, in that order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am Caramiriel, here," she said. She gestured towards the corridor they'd travelled. "Out there, you can call me Megan Ramsey. My mother's family name." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen tilted his head. "I know that name," he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked. "You should. Your brother tried to hire me two years ago," she explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen snapped his fingers. "The hacker!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile stretched into a grin. "That's me," she agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they talked, Thranduil turned his attention back to Galion. The last time he saw Galion had been before his departure for the Grey Havens. Thranduil had mourned the loss of his companionship; they'd spent </span>
  <em>
    <span>so many</span>
  </em>
  <span> years together that it had been particularly difficult without him for the first decade or so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are sober, my lord, so you can't blame the sight of me on the wine," Galion teased. "But, we can take care of that in a few minutes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thranduil stepped out of the group and closed the gap between them. "I thought I'd never see you again," he said. "How… where did you go?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nowhere and everywhere," Galion replied. "How are you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… my heart is full at the moment," Thranduil admitted. He winced. "As is my head. I thought… I thought I was alone. Tauriel found me by accident, Owen brought me to Vegh, and it's just been…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galion frowned. "I meant to look for you. I tried a few times," he said. "When I could not find you, I thought perhaps you'd decided to sail, after all. Had I known better—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would disappear from the world between… reincarnations," Thranduil admitted. "Grief is… still difficult to bear." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You still have your big heart," Galion murmured. He smiled. "I am glad that remains true after all this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thranduil shook his head and meant to refute his statement; however, the words lodged themselves in his throat. He was overloaded. His heart and mind were beyond full, overflowing with joy and pain. He opened his mouth and tried to push them out; they wouldn't budge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a soft expression on his face, Galion nodded and reached for Thranduil's hand. Thranduil gripped it tightly. He was real. He had stayed! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When a slender hand touched his shoulder, he turned to see Bellasiel and Owen standing side by side, with Vegh and Tauriel behind them. He let his gaze drift over them and he smiled. These people were his, even if he no longer had a kingdom; they were tied together in a variety of ways and Thranduil could feel the knots in his soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's take you to your suite," Bellasiel insisted. "You've travelled a long way and we have time to talk tomorrow." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a nod, Thranduil released Galion and moved to Owen's side. Owen kissed his temple, offering him comfort, and then he guided him along the path Bellasiel was taking out of the main room. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:<br/>Edregol mhaer = That's wonderful (especially good)<br/>Nan i ‘aear ah in elin = By the sea and the stars<br/>Díheno nin = Forgive me (metaphorically putting "me" below the person forgiving with formal language)<br/>Sellig = My daughter<br/>Gi suilon = I greet you (informal)<br/>Owen pêd edhellen? = Does Owen speak Elvish?<br/>Agórel vae = You did well (formal)<br/>Le vilui    = You are kind (formal)<br/>Hîr vuin = My lord</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Owen couldn't sleep. He'd nodded off easily enough, as far as Thranduil could tell; however, after an hour, he was up again, tossing and turning and sighing like sleep was suddenly too elusive for him to grasp. Thranduil had been struggling with sleep, but he'd tried to remain still and quiet for Owen's sake; he knew Owen had experienced a lot in a short period of time, between the trip and the halls and his own memories, as well as helping Thranduil process his own shocks. He'd hoped, when Owen slipped into sleep, that Owen was managing recent events. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, after almost thirty minutes of wriggling and sighing, Thranduil was beginning to worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eased onto his side and watched Owen. It only took a few seconds for Owen to turn towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You all right, love?" he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil smiled. "I was going to ask you the same thing," he murmured, reaching out to put his hand on Owen's chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… earlier, after I saw that memory of your daughter, I wondered… why I never see Tauriel," Owen admitted. "If you sent her to Bard, if Bard trusted her… why don't I see her? But, at the same time, I'm glad I don't, to be honest. I like knowing her based on </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> experiences, if that makes sense." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It does," Thranduil said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is she hurt I haven't seen her in one of Bard's memories?" Owen asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil snorted. "I doubt it," he said. "I think she values you as you are. The person you are now. Not someone you may have been, thousands of years in the past." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Owen hummed and put one hand over Thranduil's hand, securing it to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you?" Owen asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Meeting you has… I didn't realise how I slept through so many years," Thranduil whispered, inching closer to Owen's warm body. "It's been so long since I've felt anything so purely or strongly. You woke me up, Owen. I value you more than you could ever know—because you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And I apologise to you if I have not made that clear in recent days." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Owen's hand moved along Thranduil's arm in slow, sweeping strokes. "I'm not afraid of much," he whispered. "But, I am starting to fear letting too much of Bard in. Of losing what makes me 'Owen Shaw.'" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After pillowing his head on Owen's shoulder, Thranduil sighed. He hadn't expected that and he knew he should have. The weight of the truth was something Thranduil could not fully comprehend. He had lived through all of it; it was his life and his life alone, but the same thing could not be said for Owen's life. He was experiencing memories from a previous life; he was trying to reconcile different personalities and perspectives that were his but also not his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love Bard, and I always will. This is an unchangeable fact," Thranduil said. "But, if you think I would willingly lose you to him, you are mistaken. I love you, and I always will. Because of who you are. Because of how you accept me and my truths. Because you are capable and skilled and intelligent. Because you are brave and bold and give me life when I thought all hope of that was lost." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thran…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil leaned up and kissed Owen's jaw. "I cannot say it more simply than that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>meleth nîn,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he murmured. "My heart has room for you, and it will not relinquish that space to another, from the past or from the future." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning his head, Owen nuzzled into Thranduil's hair. "I love you, too," he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will not let you slip away," Thranduil whispered back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Owen nodded and closed his eyes. In response, Thranduil eased him off of his back and onto his side. It was rare for Owen to allow himself to be held—he preferred to do the holding, and Thranduil loved feeling cherished—but Thranduil wanted to show him some care and it seemed as if Owen were amenable to it, too. As soon as Owen was settled on his side, Thranduil pressed his front against Owen's back and wrapped him up in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within minutes, Owen was asleep again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:<br/>Meleth nîn = My love</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"This is where we know for certain they are holding some of our kin," Thranduil said, pointing at a spot in Spain, on the map Caramiriel put on the large monitor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go," Bellasiel said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen snorted, but it was Caramiriel who spoke. "That's a NATO affiliated base," she said. "It would be packed with military personnel. You can't just sneak in. We don't even know where the Eldar are being held." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finished, Owen took his turn. "It would be suicide to just sneak in. We need a way to disable or get around the security systems," he said. "And, we need to know exactly where they are being held on the premises." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Bellasiel and spoke before she could finish her protest. "There is nothing we can do for them if we're caught," he said. "I admit, I am not as motivated as you, but Thranduil's concerns are my concerns and I take this very seriously." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed. "We can access this place! It's not like the other one—a veritable fortress, storeys below the surface!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thranduil blinked. "There is another facility?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and pointed at Switzerland, on the map. "A private endeavour. It's a technological nightmare, even Caramiriel says so," she told them. "Biometrics, traps… and you're telling me we can't just—</span>
  <em>
    <span>rhaich!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Letty settled against the table in the middle of the war room, looking down at the printed information scattered across its surface. Thranduil watched her, waiting to see if she'd say something; she was a thief, too, although on a smaller scale than Owen and Vegh, and he was curious to learn how her mind would work a problem like the one they were currently facing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, she said, "Technology has a weakness. More technology." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm good, but I can't hack all of it all at once, and I don't trust any other hacker to help," Caramiriel said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letty nodded. "I get it. But. I'm not thinking a precision attack," she told her. "I'm thinking… a sledgehammer. Smash and grab." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the other side of the table, Owen and Vegh smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like… a power outage?" Caramiriel asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letty nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They have generators. Half of their power supply is solar so they don't look too suspicious drawing from the city's grid," she pointed out, putting pictures of the tall building on the screen. It looked like a normal office building with its glass and metal construction. "We'd trip their alarms even coming close to the solar set-up." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, we don't come close," Vegh said. She nudged Owen, and said, "Cipher." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen groaned and bowed his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is Cipher?" Letty asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegh smirked. "Who. She's a… menace, quite frankly," she said. "Mostly cybercrimes, but she's been graduating to bigger and badder heists. Vicious temper. She's been after the Shaws to steal components for her that she can use to build a nightshade device." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A large-scale electromagnetic pulse," Owen translated. "Could wipe out the electrical systems in a whole building—probably more." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellasiel's eyes brightened. "It's possible, then," she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen nodded. "It becomes even more possible when you know one of the major components is under lock and key at a military base in Spain. One that happens to be affiliated with NATO," he told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are the other components?" Thranduil asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Berlin, Moscow, London," Owen said. "This is some of what you missed while you were away." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are the components specific to that type of device or do they have additional purposes?" Caramiriel asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They have other purposes, but it'll become obvious once we start lifting them," Owen said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegh uncrossed her arms. "Berlin, Moscow, and London will have to happen quickly," she said. "And we'll need to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Rota." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caramiriel moved away from her computer table. "And when Cipher realises what you're doing?" she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That… could pose a problem," Owen admitted. "However, I'm not above agreeing to work for her on the condition that she allows me to use the device first." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Use it and hand it off to her, at a discounted price?" Thranduil inquired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smirking, Owen said, "Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> discounted." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What else do the locations have in their possession?" Galion asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel arched an eyebrow but remained silent. Thranduil wondered what, exactly, Galion's angle could be. The theft of those components would be enough of a blow. What else could they do to hurt their enemies enough without injuring innocents?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The biometrics!" Caramiriel exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a brief tilt of his head in her direction, Galion said, "Yes, or any other intelligence that might pertain to their mistreatment of us. I would wipe out all their progress in their task." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegh tapped her fingers against the table before she spoke. "Can we open a port for you to hack remotely?" she asked Caramiriel. "We might not have time to copy or extract hard drives."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be best, actually, in case there are any failsafes or trackers on their equipment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After sparing a glance to Thranduil, first, and Owen, second, Vegh added, "Working for Cipher would bother Deckard, but it would please the team—or at least placate them. And keep them from being suspicious of our goals." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thranduil was somewhat aware of the disquiet within the team. He knew Adolfson resented Thranduil's position as a second long-range shooter and observer; he knew Oakes sided with Adolfson on most matters. He only knew Denlinger by name, really, but Owen had expressed the opinion that his loyalties weren't concrete, in either direction. Klaus was loyal to Owen and to Vegh; he would follow their lead before striking out on his own. Ivory was the only person who seemed impervious to the tension building in the group. If working with or for Cipher would smooth the way with their immediate teammates, Thranduil considered it acceptable to annoy Deckard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not opposed to it," Owen said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellasiel frowned. "How long will this take?" she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't do it without some time to prepare," Owen told her. When she opened her mouth to protest, he raised his hands. "At least a couple weeks, at most a month. I am not going to risk Vegh, Thranduil, Tauriel, and Letty on a flying-blind plan. Precision and planning are key." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words did not placate Bellasiel. Instead, they stoked her ire. She huffed and turned away from him, sharing a look with Galion, before she whirled back on Thranduil, Vegh, and Owen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's so easy for you to insist we wait," she said, stiffening her spine. "You haven't been at their mercy! You haven't watched as we're tortured and tested! We stayed because we feel connected to the land—and we're being hunted for it while men pollute and destroy all that we hold dear!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada,</span>
  </em>
  <span> would understand! I thought you would all see how impor—"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Baw!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tauriel shouted, slamming her hand into the table. "You forget you are not alone in pain and suffering! I have been captured! I have been tortured! I have watched my friends die! We have all lost!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Bellasiel's stunned expression, she took a deep breath. Her next words in a more even tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand the pain and fear and guilt," Tauriel said. "I share it with you. But, I have tried ill-prepared rescues in the past, and they have gone poorly. I trust Owen. His planning is methodical and thorough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I trust him with my life, in this endeavour. And I trust him with your father's life," she continued. "Perhaps you cannot trust any of the Edain. But, could you trust us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellasiel put her hand over her amputated arm. "They took so much from me," she said. "The idea of waiting another </span>
  <em>
    <span>month</span>
  </em>
  <span> is almost as painful." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanting to hug her, but not sure of his reception, Thranduil took a step toward her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ada,</span>
  </em>
  <span> please, don't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Offer you comfort?" he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pity me," she muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would I pity you? You have always been a fierce warrior, like your mother and like your brother," he said. After gesturing at her arm, he added, "I doubt that detracts from your ability to attack and defend. If anything, I suspect it gives you even more to fight for." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thranduil smirked at her. "Would you like to prove it to me now?" he dared her. "Or could we skip to the part where we embrace?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a roll of her eyes, she opened her arms to him. Thranduil closed the gap between them and hugged her close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would never pity you, Bellasiel," he whispered. "Pity is for the weak. And you are not weak."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to make them pay," she whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thranduil pulled back enough to look into her eyes. "As do I, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sellig,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he vowed. "I want to slice their heads from their shoulders for daring to think they can dissect and own any of us, let alone </span>
  <em>
    <span>my daughter… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I want to burn them alive. I will see my will done, in payment for all they have taken from us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, we suspect there is more at play. Things we can only barely see," he continued. "And, because of that, we must be cautious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellasiel looked into his eyes and frowned. "What is it?" she asked. "What could be worse than the atrocities they've committed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The reason for those atrocities," Tauriel said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are not sure," Thranduil added, stepping back from Bellasiel, just enough so he could meet Owen's gaze. "However, when their leader cornered me in my flat—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He did what?!" Galion and Bellasiel shouted, at almost the same time, surprise written on their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"—I thought I glimpsed a shadow, lurking in his face and behind his eyes," Thranduil said, undaunted by their exclamation. "When I mentioned it to Tauriel, her first impulse was to suggest it is the early stages of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dagor Dagorath."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Galion's eyes widened and his eyebrows crept toward his hairline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You cannot be serious," he said. He looked from Thranduil to Tauriel. "Please tell me you spend your time drunkenly pontificating on our history and this is why—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel laughed tightly. "I do not," she interjected. "It is not that far a leap! Men fear what they do not understand, yes. But this is… beyond race or gender discrimination. This is something orcs would do if they'd had the facilities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Morgoth was said to be unhoused," she pushed, repeating the argument she made before. "Without a body, after so many ages, wouldn't it be easy for him to slip past the guards? Wouldn't it be easier for him, in that form, to corrupt the minds of the Edain?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galion frowned as he considered Tauriel's words. Thranduil looked around the room; only Letty and Owen seemed more confused than the rest. They did not know their histories and prophecies—and Thranduil would have to rectify that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is a terrifying prospect," Galion conceded. "One we have not considered." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellasiel shrugged. "I will not wait for the Valar to uncover their mistake, if it is the Battle of All Battles," she declared. "Our kin deserve freedom and revenge. We will give it to them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment, Bellasiel reminded Thranduil so much of himself and of her mother that he had to fight to hide his smile. He reached out and brushed his fingers along her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Gurth ani chyth ‘wîn," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thranduil promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. "No matter who they may be," she said in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen left Vegh's side and walked around the table so that he was standing with Thranduil and Bellasiel. He put his hand in Thranduil's hand, before meeting Bellasiel's eyes with his steady, calculating stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you trust me to plan as quickly </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>as thoroughly as I can, to ensure the best chance of us reaching our combined goals?" he asked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are your goals?" she asked in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To ruin the people who think they can threaten Thranduil's life, as many times over as I can," he said. "They have been at my and my brother's heels for too long, and I am done. It ends—and I will end it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen's words made Thranduil shiver; they made Bellasiel's eyes burn with the fire of intense purpose. While it was heartening to see his daughter and his soulmate on the same page, Thranduil could not lie to himself about the worry he felt as he realised the people in his heart were hellbent on destruction that was, at least partially, in his name. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:<br/>Rhaich! = Curses!<br/>Baw! = Don't!<br/>Sellig = My daughter<br/>Gurth ani chyth ‘wîn = Death to our enemies</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Galion left to advise the rest of council that guided the population in the caverns and after Bellasiel, Vegh, Tauriel, and Letty left to spar, Caramiriel suggested Owen and Thranduil stay behind to look at her latest project. Thranduil recalled her mentioning something about biometrics; he was curious to see how information like that would be useful to her. Since he knew of her mundane reputation (which was hardly mundane), Owen, too, seemed curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I call it God's Eye," Caramiriel explained as Thranduil and Owen pulled up chairs to her desk. "At first, it was a test to determine if I could connect phones, security cameras, and so on, to help with the security in this region, specifically."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And after you realised the implications, you thought you could use it to search for the elves? Or your enemies?" Owen asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held up a finger, nodded, and then pressed that finger onto a keyboard. Before Thranduil could contemplate what she'd done, her large monitor lit up with an interface that he did not understand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Owen seemed to understand it, though. He rose from his chair to stare at it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is… remarkable," he praised. "You can find anyone?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I have their picture, or if they're human," she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Elves are more difficult to locate?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caramiriel nodded. "Firstly, we're all cagier. But, secondly, there's something about our eyes that the cameras have difficulty reading," she explained. "They can identify us by face if they have a picture of us. But, Petty has been trying to build a tool to help him identify elves and half-elven without images, based on specific and visual genetic markers, and he's not having much luck." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me you're better than his guys," Owen demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beaming at him, she said, "I am way better than his guys. I am so good, in fact, that if you can grant me access to a port or terminal his guys use, even occasionally, I can derail all their progress and secure our success. I could contact everyone with elf blood and warn them of dangers or prepare them for battle." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What happens if he finds out your version works," Thranduil inquired, "and it works to locate us?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Caramiriel's smile dimmed, she said, "Well. That is a problem. Nothing is completely untraceable, even when you're the best. And I can't afford to lure Petty here. But." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But, eventually, we will need to ensure we've gotten everyone to safety, if not to form an army, and we will need to keep an eye on him and his goons," Owen said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The latter option, I can do now," she announced. "As long as we don't descend upon him, he'd have no reason to suspect we're watching him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Owen took his phone out of his pocket. After flipping through something on the device, he held it out to Caramiriel, a photo of Hobbs on the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about him?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahh, yes, the boulder," she said. "Should be able to locate him. Airdrop it to me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Owen did something on his phone; in response, hers beeped. She sent the picture to her computer and entered the search into her programme. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's stateside," she said, as the map displayed his location somewhere in California. "I can add him to the list of regulars."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please," Owen responded. "He's been after me for a while, and once we start gathering those device components…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, yes, of course," she said, nodding. She spins around in her chair so she can see both Owen and Thranduil. "Why don't you two give me your numbers? It's clear you're on our side, and we should be in touch as we prepare to move against them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since it was a reasonable request, and one Thranduil might have suggested before they left, he had no problem giving Caramiriel his (new, since Petty's visit) number. Owen seemed to have a similar thought; after Thranduil gave her his number, Owen did the same. They both received a text message from her with a smiley face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll need to be careful, Caramiriel," Owen said, as he tucked away his phone. "If he catches wind of this…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have contingencies."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Owen nodded. "If you need help…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll call."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil looked from Owen to Caramiriel and back to Owen. He knew they needed to plan; he knew they needed to act. But, there was so much on the line: Bellasiel, Owen; Tauriel and Vegh; Galion and the others who made Daehûbel their home; the elves and half-elven who were at Perry's mercy; and, if the prophecy were actually possible, the fate of the world. Thranduil knew what it meant to be a leader and he knew how to hide his fears behind decisions and actions. He knew Owen had concerns and feelings—as did Caramiriel. However, the deeper he waded into the mess facing his kin, the more he could feel the pit of anxiety growing in his core. He wished one of them could fill it with certainty and promises. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Enter!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The visitor to their suite turned out to be Bellasiel. She slipped inside after hearing Thranduil's call; she walked until she could see Thranduil curled up against Owen on the sofa. As she took in the sight of them, Thranduil took in the sight of her. It had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so long</span>
  </em>
  <span> since he'd been able to look at her. It was hard to believe she was there, with him, even though he knew they were finally sharing the same space again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ada?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and blinked back the sudden moisture that filled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bellasiel's eyes widened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My apologies," he said. "It's just… seeing you. It is still… to me, it is still miraculous. I never thought I'd see you again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and nodded. "I know. I feel the same," she responded. Gesturing at both of them, she asked, "Is this a bad time?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it's not. Do you want me to leave you two alone?" Owen asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bellasiel shook her head. "I thought I might join you both, if you're not too busy…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil smiled. "Sit with us," he insisted. "We were just taking advantage of the suite being quiet. Ever since we reunited last week, it's been hard to find a few moments." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He slipped away without telling me," Owen grumbled. He tucked his face into Thranduil's shoulder for a brief moment. After a nuzzle, he said, "I haven't recovered from that yet." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil smiled and cupped the back of his head, letting his fingers travel through his short, dark hair. On impulse, he pressed a kiss to Owen's forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll try my hardest not to do that again," he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll hold you to that," Owen murmured as he closed his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil blinked slowly, letting the darkness fill his sight for a few seconds, before he turned his attention to Bellasiel. Once seated on the low table in front of them, she watched them closely, her eyes slightly narrowed; it wasn't an angry look, but it was calculating, and Thranduil braced himself for their conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ada…</span>
  </em>
  <span> do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> believe it could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dagor Dagorath?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. "I do not know what I think it could be, truthfully," he replied. "But, I know I saw a glimpse of shadow in that man, unlike anything I have seen in a very long time. It was greed and corruption and malice, but not… not wholly of his own making, so its source was nearly visible." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It has been a long time since I've heard these stories," she admitted. "We do not talk about the Valar here." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not think of them much, either," Thranduil conceded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They abandoned their work. And their children. They do not care to witness what their absence has wrought," she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am in agreement with you, Bellasiel." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and frowned. "If it is the Day of Doom bearing down upon us… will the dwarves return to mend the earth and build upon it as the story claims they will?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he thought about the dwarves he'd encountered through his long life in Middle Earth, Thranduil groaned. "Goodness, I hope not," he muttered. "The last people I want to see are the Dwarves of Nogrod or the Sons of Durin. Thorin's smug face as he returns from the Halls of Mandos—if they were given a hall of their own, like some of the oldest stories say." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to have questions about all of this," Owen said. "For now, just pretend I'm not here." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil chuckled and kissed his forehead again. When he turned back to Bellasiel, his humour leached away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Truthfully, I do not know what is true and what is poetic license," he told her. "None of us do. Perhaps, if Galadriel… but even she believed we would fade into nothingness, and, clearly, we did not. Perhaps, if the Ents were still here or still able to awaken… perhaps they could tell us what we do not know, if they could recall it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But, there is no way to know. My instincts tell me that a prophecy is not set in stone, and the way it is told or written is not the way it </span>
  <em>
    <span>may</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen. So, while this could be Morgoth at work, seeking to purge the Firstborn from the lands so that he can corrupt and ruin to his content, we do not know if the Valar will come—or if the battle will be waged here or in Valinor—and we do not know what the remaking and mending of the earth will mean for any of us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All we can do is aim to save and protect our kin and those in our hearts, Bellasiel. The rest is too theoretical, too uncertain." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It has been a long time since the oldest of us have heard Ainulindalë," Bellasiel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil sighed. "Would we even recognise it?" he asked. "We hear the music in the trees and wind and rushing water, but isn't that of their own making at this point? Where have they been all this time?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bellasiel frowned. "We are not drunk enough for this conversation." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Thranduil huffed out a quiet laugh. "Agreed," he murmured. He reached out with his free hand and settled it upon Bellasiel's knee. "What is this about? Are you worried about a war that may or may not happen?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only in the ways it could affect us, still living in this world," she replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil nodded and waited.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would they bring the people of Valinor with them?" Bellasiel asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… I do not know," he replied honestly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you worried about what Legolas or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nana</span>
  </em>
  <span> would say?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After another sigh, Thranduil said, "Your brother knew, deep down, that I would never leave the forest, for several reasons. And your mother… she would be glad I found my love match. I hope she has done the same, after paying her dues in Mandos' halls." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sensing a serious conversation on his relationship with Meldiriel was about to occur, Thranduil eased out of Owen's gentle embrace and sat up so his face was even with that of Bellasiel. He smiled and took her hand in his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your mother and I love you and Legolas very much," he assured her. "And we love each other. When we were children, we were best friends. We grew up under the same tutors and trainers, when we were in the same place, and what remained of our families fled Doriath at the same time in the same direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not speak much about my family, because Oropher and I had a fraught relationship, after my mother was killed… but, he was busy trying to secure a kingdom, and her parents assisted him in that endeavour. And when he did secure the Greenwood as our home and as ours to rule, he put a lot of pressure on me to find a wife and produce heirs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hated the idea. Not because I never wanted children, but because Oropher controlled almost every aspect of my life and I hated that he would control this, too. I balked. And he started to parade eligible Sindar through our halls, with the clear order that I would have to choose one to be my wife." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bellasiel frowned. "And you chose </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nana?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, Thranduil shook his head. "No, she chose me, more or less. Her parents were hoping she'd marry one of… well, someone else of high standing. And she hated the idea of territories between us—because we were each other's family, really, in the best sense of the word. So, she suggested we present ourselves as a couple to our parents," he explained. "Oropher was thrilled, and her parents were delighted. We married as best friends who love each other, and we made private promises to each other that, if anything unthinkable were to happen to either of us, the remaining spouse would be released from our vow to search for love. Because neither of us wanted the other to wander the world alone, as we might have been forced to do." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But, you…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love each other. And decided to have a family as an extension of that love," he said. "While she might be furious with me for how I grieved and ruined my relationships with both of our children, she will support my relationship with my soulmate—as I would support her relationship with anyone who made her happy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her frown deepened. "Is it possible… feelings change?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All the time," Thranduil said. "And if her feelings for me had changed beyond what we </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>knew to be true… well. I would not like to be the cause of her pain. However, I cannot change my feelings to suit hers. We made a vow to ourselves after the vow in front of our families and kingdom, and I will not apologise for not knowing she might have wished to remove that promise from between us." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bellasiel? Are you angry I've found love?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No! I just… it is a shock. I thought… I mean, Elrond spoke of marriage one way, and I applied those words to my perception of your marriage," she said, her eyes widening and her frown fading. "I… I did not expect you to be with another." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I did not expect it, either," Thranduil admitted. "Please keep in mind that Elrond and I had different experiences in life and in marriage. It would not be fair to place his viewpoint on my situation. It would never fit." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She squeezed his hand with hers. "I know. I am trying. It's… it's hard to see you, here, no longer a king, but still a king, in a way, living this life… I know nothing about," she said, her voice softening and turning small. "And, I realise, too, that I knew little about your life when I was a child."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You knew I was rigid and determined to protect our kingdom and incredibly emotionally constipated," he pointed out, smiling in what he hoped was an apologetic way. "I am not sure much has changed." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Owen and Bellasiel chuckled at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are the same, but you are also different," she said. "I… I regret I did not visit you when Dale was being rebuilt. I regret I did not try. And… I am very glad you came to see if I were here now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"From the moment Vegh revealed you hadn't sailed and suggested it was you in Deckard's pictures, I… I have wanted to see you with my own eyes," Thranduil said. "I am sorry I could not protect you from our enemy." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bellasiel held up her amputated arm. "This was… well. I was in one of the facilities, twice. But, they didn't do it," she said. "The regrowth experiments didn't last very long once they realised we aren't </span>
  <em>
    <span>that different</span>
  </em>
  <span> from them, from what I've heard." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you tell me what happened?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is not an enjoyable tale," she warned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is your history, and I would know it if you are willing to share it," Thranduil murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. Then, she tilted her head and asked, "What pictures did you see?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Somewhere in the desert. The collars?" Thranduil replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The suicide squad," Owen said. "That's what we called you because we didn't know what your situation was. We just knew you guys took on jobs not even I would touch. And I was a reckless shit back then." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her lips pressed together, she nodded. "Well, the situation was similar. After we'd escaped from there, they caught up to us again pretty quickly. I acted as a distraction. We had two who were with child and it was important that they get away," she said. "I could not watch them treat babes the way they treated us." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would have done the same to protect my people," Thranduil whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was ordered to work with the boulder and his men. They ordered me to wear a cap to hide my ears—or else they would remove their tips—and they could not keep the explosive collar on my neck," she continued. "Firstly, because I'd figured out how to break the lock and rearm the device. And secondly, because their squadron knew nothing of our kind or our situation, as far as I knew, then. They embedded a device in my arm. Something that could leak a poison into my blood if I stepped out of line. Something that could track me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long, low sigh, Owen said, "You couldn't get it out without tipping someone off—if your heart rate jumped too high without a reason for it, they could push the button, assuming you were attempting to cut it out." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bellasiel nodded. "Precisely. They were ordered to send me into the location and paint the target. And that was my chance. The facility had a series of failsafes in place. I cut off my arm containing the device with a long sharpened blade inside the facility," she said, her face a grim reflection of that pain. "I tripped one of the explosive failsafes and ran. I do not know if they know I'm alive. I hope they think I tripped one device… and died as a result. Galion and a few others found me and they brought me here. I rarely leave anymore." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So brave," Thranduil whispered. "And so smart." </span>
</p>
<p><span>"I wish I could have escaped with both my hands, but… I'd seen too much and I knew I wouldn't survive much longer in their supposed care,"</span> <span>she muttered. "It was a calculated price to pay for freedom." </span></p>
<p>
  <span>"I am glad you are free of them," he said. "And we will work together to ensure we are all free." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil smirked. "If it is to be the final battle, and if it is occurring on this field, we will need all the Eldar we can muster. I will not have our kin from Valinor believe they need to swoop in and save us," he said, pausing to roll his eyes before continuing. "While I might like the counsel of Gil-Galad, for he'd been kind to me once and he always seemed fair and measured, Elrond and Galadriel would be insufferable. And Oropher—oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nae!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little laugh escaped Bellasiel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The only reason I would hope they return is to see Legolas again," Thranduil said. "We made reparations between us, but it has been so long since I've seen him." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Same," Bellasiel confessed. "I could have seen him, our paths nearly crossed several times, but… I was afraid." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil frowned. He'd thought she would have sought out Legolas once they were both free of Mirkwood and his grief. He squeezed her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I apologise for making you feel you could not—" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was me, not you. I carry that shame, too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. Then, he smiled. "He sailed with a dwarf. His battle companion. Gimli, I believe was his name," he told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bellasiel's eyes widened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Elo!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil laughed and nodded. "I… yes," he agreed. "I wish you could have seen my face when he introduced the dwarf." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, what is it about dwarves?" Owen asked. "This isn't the first time you've spoken about them in less-than-delighted terms, and I'm beyond curious now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well. They are short and stout and hairy—even the women have full beards," Thranduil said. "Aside from that, they are skilled craftsmen, particularly with stone and metals. Remarkable what they can do and build, to be honest." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"However, they are also short-sighted, rude, pigheaded, and greedier than any man I've ever met—although that is changing with time, because, no offense, humans have not been doing that great with the environment or with their economies—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Owen raised his hand. "No argument from me on that," he interjected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"—and they have started wars because they covet gems or some other valuable item," she finished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Legolas' friend seemed to have a more worldly sense in him, but, on the whole, I am not very fond of dwarves," Thranduil added. He reached back and patted Owen's leg. "Not that we elves haven't had our own troubling moments, as a race. But, I have history with them, in my youth, that led to the slaughter of my kin and the destruction of my home. And more history… during Smaug's reign in that mountain." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They woke the dragon, yeah?" Owen asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil turned his head and nodded. "Yes, they did. And then they refused to return the stolen heirlooms of my people on top of refusing to repay the people of Laketown for their hospitality—and for the destruction of Laketown that they instigated with their quest," he replied. "We found enough common ground for a diplomatic relationship, but I…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I get it," Owen said, smiling at Thranduil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bellasiel cleared her throat, and pulled their attention towards her. After sharing a glance with Thranduil, she looked at Owen. "How are things going with that past life thing, anyway?" she asked. "Any… I don't know. Issues?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's been a trip," Owen joked. Then, he sighed. "It's fine. I mean, it's unsettling, but it brought Thran into my life, so I can't be too mad at it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you seen many returning men—or women—during your time here?" Thranduil asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head. "Only Strider, once… sometime after the… the… uh, oh. It was after the American Revolution," she replied. "Unless there are others I do not recognise, which is not out of the realm of possibility." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not know to whom his soul would be tethered," Thranduil said, thinking out loud. "He and Arwen were very much in love—enough so that she chose the path of Men over that of Elves." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps… well." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil arched an eyebrow. "Yes?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well. He and Legolas were… close," she confessed. "I do not know if they were… close-close. But." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As this was not a surprise to him, Thranduil only sighed. "Oh, Legolas," he murmured. After giving himself a slight shake, he said, "It could be anyone, really, if a platonic soul bond is possible. It may not be him. I… I despair for him if it is." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, if it is Legolas, and he knows, somehow, you can be sure he's been trying to find a way out of Valinor all this time," Bellasiel said. "Stubborn kid, even as a babe. Remember how he tried to climb from his bassinet?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her reminder, she pulled a bark of laughter from Thranduil's chest. He leaned back into Owen's legs as he reacted, head tipped back to let his laugh escape. He leaned forward again and nodded at Bellasiel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I remember when you started archery, too. Plenty of stubbornness there," he teased. "That first day you were set to start, it was raining, and your tutor cancelled the lesson. But, you went out anyway, and Meldiriel looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you. She couldn't figure out where you'd gone. She'd checked all your haunts in the halls—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And then you found me outside, in the rain, covered in mud, and desperately trying to figure out how to hit the targets," she finished, as her cheeks flushed. "I remember." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Remind me to tell you about the time Thranduil decided he was going to learn how to tune up his car," Owen said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" Thranduil exclaimed as he turned back to put his hand over Owen's grinning mouth. "Don't you dare!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span> tried to fix his car?" Bellasiel laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twisting out of Thranduil's grasp, Owen nodded and laughed with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He got so dirty and covered in oil and grease and soot, and it wouldn't wash off with his gentle products," Owen explained, laughter lingering in his voice. "And all he ended up doing was adding some oil to the engine, in the end. Gave me hell for letting him get so dirty." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And now, he does my tune-ups," Thranduil said sheepishly. "It is unlikely it will become one of my areas of expertise." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's all right, love. I'll take care of your engine… keep it ready to race."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil hummed. "Mmm, yes. We really should do that again," he said, his voice softening as he remembered their first race to Owen's warehouse. "Higher stakes this time, though." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They were pretty high the first time," Owen commented. His eyes sparkled; he, too, was likely remembering their race from work to home. "But, we can always up the ante. I'm game." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh, stop flirting," Bellasiel protested, although her grin softened her words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Owen pulled Thranduil back down into a reclining position, he didn't fight it. Remembering that night made his insides warm and his heart yearn for more; cuddling his soulmate seemed like a decent compromise while his daughter was still in the room. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:<br/>Nae! = Alas!<br/>Elo! = Wow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After two weeks of conversations, making hypothetical mission plans, friendly sparring, and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>being</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the presence of a larger group of elves, Thranduil could see that living underground was beginning to chafe against Owen's patience; he quickly made plans with Tirithon to leave, and everyone agreed that it was time to return to their lives and start actively planning. They could contact Daehûbel through Bellasiel, Caramiriel, and Galion; they could continue to share information and make plans. Owen needed to touch base with his hired hands and he needed to feel in control of his world again. Thranduil would gladly give him the time and space to do those things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They'd celebrated their alliances the previous night, because the day would be spent hiking towards the coast where Tirithon promised to have a boat waiting to carry them across the sea. It would be risky, but Tirithon swore they'd made the journey several times in the past without incident. Owen seemed eager to test Tirithon's abilities to smuggle them out of Israel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letty, on the other hand, seemed very nervous about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil understood. They'd dropped into the country without stamping their passports. If they were caught, there would be a lot of trouble. But, Thranduil knew there could be a lot of trouble even if they'd traveled legitimately to enter the country. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, Letty approached them and Thranduil realised he'd made the wrong assumption. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ramsey—Caramiriel, I mean. She invited me to stay a bit longer and promised they could get me back to wherever you all are when I need to go," Letty announced as everyone gathered in the main room of their shared suite. "I… I'd like to accept. Not forever. Just… there's a lot I don't know. Not my mom's fault. She was more focused on making sure I'm as normal as possible." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And when will you return to us?" Vegh asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letty looked at Owen. "When do you need me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can give you two more weeks," he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. "All right. I'll take it," she replied. "Thanks." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's in my best interest to have you at your best," he said, shrugging off her gratitude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can stay with her," Tauriel offered. "We can travel back together. Make sure we take the proper precautions…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Owen glanced at him, Thranduil shrugged. He had no problem with Tauriel spending time in Daehûbel. Her friends were there; he understood the desire to reconnect. He also felt better knowing Letty wouldn't be travelling on her own. He wasn't sure what he thought of her yet, but she was one of them, so he didn't like leaving her without support. When he saw Owen's small smile, he figured Owen found something appealing in Tauriel's suggestion and waited for Owen to explain his reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That would be a big help," he said. He shook his head at Letty. "Not for you, you're a big girl, you can take care of yourself. But, I would feel better with someone here I know I can trust to give me the information I need to do my job." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel smiled at him. "I can do that," she vowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Owen leaned into Thranduil. "Do you want to stay?" he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I am—well. I would be lying if I said I do not want more time with my daughter," he replied. "But, I am eager to plan our next adventures. The sooner we can put these plans into motion, the sooner I will be able to spend more time with her. You are stuck with me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Proper thing," Owen murmured. "Well. Let's get moving. We've got a seventeen hour hike ahead of us, and we have some goodbyes to give."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vegh hugged Tauriel, whispering to her in Sindarin; Tauriel responded in kind. As soon as Vegh stepped aside, Thranduil approached her and stole his own hug from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No mheren,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said softly, before pressing his cheek to the side of her head. "I hope this time is restorative for you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As do I," she murmured. "And… if you need assistance sooner, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tolathof."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. "We will call on you if we require aid," he vowed. He smiled. "But, do not worry. Owen is on a mission and he is not to be trifled with." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've got that right," Owen said as he approached Tauriel and offered her his hand. Tauriel gripped his forearm, and Owen did the same to her. "Take care, Tauriel, and I'll be in touch." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I look forward to it," she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil stopped at Letty and gently touched his fingers to her shoulder. "Will you be all right here?" he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled a bit, nodding her head. "Yeah… yeah. I'm good. There's just… a lot I don't know," she admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is a good place to learn," he said. "I hope you find the necessary answers." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And, uh, see you soon?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled more. "Yes, if all goes well," he replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all shared long looks and nods before Vegh ushered Thranduil and Owen out of the suite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked the corridors, Thranduil brushed his fingers along the intricate engravings of tree boughs, leaves, and flowers on the walls. Every inch of their cavernous home reflected their past, but it also provided access to the present through the electronics installed in the walls and rooms. When they reached a staircase landing, Thranduil saw an elk carved so that it seemed to be hiding between two trees and he smiled. His heart was so full at the sight that he stopped and ran his fingers along the line of his muzzle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this Bathor?" he asked Vegh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled. "I believe so," she said as she pointed to his antlers, where there was a mark that looked like the strike of some sort of weapon. "Wasn't that…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," he breathed. He laughed softly. "We crashed into the gates in the darkness. I had not steered him true," he murmured. His laughter bubbled up and out of him at the memory. "He held a grudge for weeks." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vegh chuckled. "This must be Bellasiel's work," she murmured. "Perhaps Tirithon, but I caught her in the stables more than once over the years. She loves the elks as much as you do." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bathor?" Owen asked, frowning as he looked at the engraving. "I thought your elk's name was Bethril?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil reached out and touched his hand to Owen's chest. "Bethril was the name of the elk I rode into Dale, after Smaug," he explained. "He died in that battle. I almost stopped riding them for good, but Bard helped me see sense, years later, when a calf was found without its mother." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What did you name them?" he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Glaurrain," Thranduil murmured. "It essentially means 'wandering golden light.'" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Owen smiled and nodded. "Makes sense," he said. He gestured towards the design. "You want to sit and stare a bit longer, or…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil shook his head. "Let's go," he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They remained silent until they reached the main entrance hall, where Bellasiel and Tirithon were waiting for them. Tirithon was smiling; Bellasiel seemed to be trying to smile, but she was nowhere close to making the true expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil saluted Tirithon with a nod. There was no need to say a farewell to him, then, for he was their escort to the coast. But, Bellasiel would be remaining behind and, even though Thranduil had known this, he was unsure of how he could walk away from his blood family. He and Galion had had words the previous night, including a long heartfelt goodbye, and he was glad for it because he could not face both of them at that moment. His emotions were frayed and fragile; and every wall around his heart was truly shattered and in need of repair. He had to say goodbye to </span>
  <em>
    <span>his daughter</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he had no idea how to perform the task. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vegh gathered Bellasiel into an embrace first, not hesitating since they repaired a lot of their friendship in the time they'd been together at Daehûbel. When Owen stepped forward, Thranduil found his breath had caught in his throat as he waited to see how lover and daughter would interact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Galo Anor erin râd dhîn," </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said, extending her arm towards him. At his raised eyebrow, she smiled more genuinely and added, "May the Sun shine upon your path." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Owen smiled and clasped her forearm as she clasped his. "I look forward to seeing you again," he said. "Good luck with the planning on your end. I'll let you know when my plans are sorted." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I look forward to it," she said, her smile flickering away as a determined expression settled in her face. "Our enemies will regret our meeting and joining forces." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, they will," he agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they parted, Thranduil stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and turned his face into her hair. Bellasiel's arms wrapped around him in response, squeezing him tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Boe ammen mened,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he whispered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Nínion ned i mhened mhîn, Bellasiel."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ada…"</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled back and smoothed his hands over her hair before cupping her cheeks. "I am so proud of your strength and your determination," he said. "I am honoured to be working with you towards fighting for our kin."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As am I," she murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On impulse, Thranduil kissed her forehead. Bellasiel leapt forward and hugged him again; for a moment, the years and their fights washed away and she was his little girl again. He closed his eyes and held onto her and prayed. Only family and Bard (and Owen) could set him to praying; he doubted the Valar were listening, but he continued to think his hopes and dreams into the universe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't need to tell you to—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Take care of him and keep him safe?" Owen finished Bellasiel's sentence. "No, you don't. But, I'll listen, anyway, if you want to threaten me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's no threat I can think of that would be worse than losing him, is there?" Bellasiel inquired as she released Thranduil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Owen chuckled and shook his head. "No, there's no worse threat," he agreed. "Stay vigilant, Bellasiel. I'll be in touch." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a gentle squeeze of Bellasiel's hand, Thranduil slipped away from her side and followed Vegh, Owen, and Tirithon towards the exit of the cavern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk only took them fifteen hours, instead of its predicted seventeen, because Owen refused to break if the elves did not need to rest. True to his earlier words with Bellasiel, Thranduil cried nearly silent tears throughout most of the trek to the coast. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:<br/>No mheren = Enjoy yourself (be joyful) <br/>Tolathof = We [excluding you] will come<br/>Galo Anor erin râd dhîn = May the Sun shine upon your path<br/>Boe ammen mened = We [excluding you] must go <br/>Nínion ned i mhened mhîn = I will weep during our [excluding you] departure</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>